The beast within
by Dark Angel and Dark Star
Summary: Seabsian LaCroix's first childe wasn't normal. No one ever understood that I was dealing with an entierly differnt beast inside me. I had almost a hundred years of practice, yet I still can't control it. And the aventure has only just begun. Who can I trust in the deviding courts of the were lords, while they hide for the sake of their own hides. Can I even trust my own sire?
1. Introduction to the world of darkness

**Author: Dark Angel  
Title:  
Rating: T darker themes  
Genre: Action, Hurt/comfort, Mystery, and maybe romance.  
Note: I kinda have an irregular update system, sorry.  
And I don't own Vampire the masquerade trorika games does... did i get that name right?  
sorry that Lacroix isn't putting out big words left and right my vocabulary is very limited since my thesaurus has suddenly decided to evaporate.**

**A.N:Aren't Vampires fun? Just like Shapeshifters (yes that includes werewolves), gypsies, witches, fairies, and Frankenstein - but sadly are all just fictional beings. How utterly disappointing, but gladly fanfiction makes up for that sad loss. (Poor reader who is the victim of my horrible, dark humor and terrible spelling.) I thinking about making this an o.c x Sebastian, or listing to Claire's endless whining to pair her up with Nines.**

**Were Lords: Shapeshifters, this includes werewolves because the same lycanthrope runs through their veins as other were creatures.  
Lycanthrope: a fluid in that of shapeshifters, it helps in speeding up healing processes.**

**Orcs: yep i said it freaking orcs its lord of the rings in here**

**Star: Like angel said; horrible humor.**

**Angel:What? it was a joke. (dodges tomatoes.)**

**word-intimidate**  
_word-sedction_  
_**word-persuation  
WORD-DOMINATE**_

* * *

The old worn out theater had gone unused for years, and most parts of the place was caked in mold where there was wood. The lighting was poor but the eyes of a hunter never needed much light anyways. The dim lighting was concealing her presence from first glance. Her dark forest green long-sleeved hooded shirt that stopped at mid-thigh; long black pants tucked into brown boots that was slightly caked at the sole with mud Helped keep her hidden: the only striking feature of her assemble was attached belt; a golden masquerade mask that held a jolly expression. Her steel bow, a silver shield, and silver arrows in their black quiver were strapped onto her back as she observed the scene. On the old wooden stage stepped forward a man with rustic blonde hair that was slightly combed over; he wore a long black coat, underneath was a grey dress shirt and black trousers., spoke to the spectators of the show beside his gigantic body-guard. Two other people were holding down another man and a woman. The woman on stage looked around frighted, her white locks falling down over her grey eyes. The hunter squinted her eyes at the women who didn't seem to notice her. The hunter smiled putting up her head concealing her fiery red hair and ocean blue eyes. Crouched, she crept in the shadows as the man in the suite started his speech. The crowd watched as the man on his knees was executed, and turned to ash. The large sword was positioned over the white-haired women's neck, she looked down fearfully as the sword was brought down, and a loud ringing echoed through out the theater. The spectators exchanged surprised glances with each other as the Hunter held her shield over a large white rabbit resting on top some clothes. The rabbits nosed twitched as it looked up at the hunter with mischievous red eyes. To every one else besides the blonde man, and the hunter, this was a surprise even more so when the rabbit spoke softly.

"Dear princess Claire, did you disobey the were lords wishes to save little old me?" The rabbit asked innocently. Claire rolled her eyes at the rabbit.

"No, I'm just protecting you with my shield because I wanted more easter eggs Chyanne." he said sarcastically. The hunter looked up at the blonde, glaring into his icy blue eyes. "Sebastian LaCroix," She said lowering her shield. "Every time I see you The idea of shooting you in the heart with my arrow and leaving you outside for the sun becomes more attractive each time I see you." She said with venom on her tounge.

"I was not aware of her position on the were council." LaCroix said, his voice emotionless.

"I know, but I really despise you."

"That really is no way to talk to your sire, is it?" LaCroix scorned her, while she barred her fangs at him. LaCroix gave her a sharp look before turning away. " Thank you for your time, Good evening." He dismissed them, taking Claire's wrist and pulling her towards the back where a little white rabbit followed them. Once in the back of the theater LaCroix paced in front a stack of boxes, and both girls waited patiently for him to speak. Finally he stopped and studied her for a moment.

"Ms Malicte " He began, his features fixed into a frown. " I told you that you could go visit your family for a year, and yet you disappeared, explain yourself?"

"Well you see Prince." The golden mask spoke from her belt and LaCroix's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I told her not to." the mask said happily, causing LaCroix's eyes to narrow.

"Is that so? The please explain to me why she would heed your judgment, and disobey what I directly told her." His eyebrows furrowed together as he glared at the mask.

"Because Prince." The mask expression turned to appear that it was laughing. "I showed her Alice."

"Morete, Shut up!" Claire exclaimed hoping LaCroix would keep the cap on the gasket.

"Are YOU telling me that MY CHILDE, has seeken GUIDENCE in your teaching INSTEAD OF HER SIRE'S, and that's THE REASON she's been MISSING FOR ALMOST A CENTRY!" He shouted angrily. Claire took a step back while the bunny ran behind the boxes. "And YOU!" He shouted pointing at Claire angrily, flaying them wildly. "DID you EVER THINK that I-I-I..." LaCroix arms fell to his side as he regained composer. He smoothed out his suite and turned around. "Ms Campsi, if you please." He said to the pile of boxes. The bunny came out and stared up at LaCroix shaking still startled at his out burst. " Your are to go to Santa Monica, where you'll meet an agent under the name Murcurrio, and Ms Malicte is to assist you on your quest when Murcurrio gives you more details." The bunny jumped into Claire's arms. "I have shown you both great clemency, good evening." The two girls were pushed out side. Claire striped of her hooded top with a black camisole that stopped at mid-stomach, handing it the green hood to the rabbit that turned back into a woman who slipped on Claire's shirt. Chyanne smiled looking down at herself.

"It looks better on her than it does on you." Morete complimented. Claire shook her head walking out into the ally.

" Whooo hee! What a show man, then they just plop you out like a naked baby in the woods, and your own sire drops you along with her. So Claire whats up." She looked at the man with a smile.

" Jack, so you left Washington." Claire said softly. Jack laughed again.

"Yeah, I don't tend to say in one place too long, hehe." Jack glanced at Chyanne and smiled at her. "I was going to offer how to learn the ropes, but it seems you've already been stuck with Claire." He said to Chyanne. She smiled at him shaking her head.

"You still can, Claire's kinda a bore anyways." Chyanne said. Claire rolled her eyes, deciding to stick around the two kindred.

**later**

Chyanne sighed leaning against the kitchen counter. She looked at Claire who wrinkled her nose in disgust of Chyanne's haven. She took out her phone and dialed a number.

_"Hello, LaCroix Foundation, how may I help you?"_

**_"Yes, may you please patch me in to Sebastian LaCroix, I have a contract to discuss with him and I seemed to have lost his business card."_** Claire lied, persuading the woman on the other line.

_"May I get your name?"_

"Claire Malicte."

_"Please hold... ... would-...ye-yes sir..."_ A long silence followed and Claire began to wonder if sh had been hung up on while Chyanne questioned her sanity.

_"I was beginning to think you truly despised me and would never call."_ Claire heard his accented voice on the other line... she thought he sounded smug and that definitely irritated her.

"I swear I wouldn't if I hadn't seen the trashy-"

_"Your friend's haven, yes I know rather dingy but... did you read her email?" _He asked. Claire turned to see Chyanne on her laptop reading her email.

"I haven't but she is."

_"There is a reason for everything , but for you my childe will find your place in due time, back at my side if you-"_

"Back at _your _side!" Claire almost shouted. " What-Why_You-grrr!" She snarled into the phone.

_" That is no way to speak to your superior ." _He growled back and the line was cut. Claire growled in irritation while Chyanne looked at her happily.

" Come on wifey, while you were chatting away with your husband I found out where Murcurrio is." Chyanne said happily, pulling Claire by the risk. She dragged her down the stairs and into the rain, not that she cared, Claire's anger toward's LaCroix was ebbing out. Once outside both watched a man stumble into the apartments next door. He left a bloodied trial that the two kindred followed, till they were inside his house, looking at the bloodied mess on his clothes.

"Umm are you okay?" Chyanne asked resisting the urge to poke his lumpy body. The man groaned looking up at them and Claire grimaced.

"Mucurrio, did you get hit by the sheriff?" Claire knelt down next to him while Murcurrio let out a string of curses.

"Are you friggin' serious, my insides hangn' out and your crack'en wise Claire!" He snapped back, not holding back his irritation.

"Sorry, but can I do anything to help?"

" Somethin'...somethin' for the pain."

" Okay, while you do that, can you tell Chyanne what happened?" Claire asked, and Mucurrio gave a small nod. Claire left trusting her were rabbit to behave. She left heading towards the clinic where a man with brown hair with combed back hair stood before her.

"Whats up girl?" He asked her, not flirting but friendly tone to his question.

"Hmm not sure." Claire responded.

"Wait say that again!" He begged and Claire caught him staring at her large canines.

"Are you a ghoul?"

"Oh man! You are a vampire!Oh man I just saw you walking and It was like, I could just sense you, Oh man! The I saw your Fangs and Oh Man!"

" Try to keep it down buddy."

"Sorry its just, Oh man this is awesome, I never really like ment any other Vampires. Oh and my name is Knox."

"Nice to meet you Knox, but I have to go."

"Oh it's cool man, see you later."

**Campsi**

Chyanne walked right up to the man in front of the gate, remembering all that Claire and Jack taught seduced the man and walked inside where she walked into the very back room.

"Oh yeah, this is why I love my job bringing fine women in the middle of the night, so tell me little lady, what brings you to Dennis's crib at such a late hour.

"I'm looking for some toys." Chyanne kept it brief trying to hide her disgust.

"Well, sweetheart I got .47's and mnds that make the government nervous, so what'ch you lookin' for."

"Maybe something more 'explosive'"

"How interesting, you're the second person who's asked me for explosives. Yeah I got it-astrolite, like TNT's meaner bigger cousin with a prison record, what do want with it." He said suspiciously.

_"Dismiss your guard and I'll be sure to whisper it in your ear while I show you what I need." _She said seductively, holding back the bile in her throat.

**later**

"I know that wasn't his money, so I wonder why Chyanne Campsi pulled money out of her own wallet to give it to Murcurrio?" Claire teased as they entered The Asylum.

"Your new little girl, as new as the satin white sheets of fresh smelling softener in the dead of night." A woman with mis-matching eyes, two blonde pony tails in a white dress shirt that went blow her brest reveling her red bra. She wore a red plaid mini skirt and long black boots. "But not you little kitten, you smell of smoke and ashes dusted across your steel crown of scales."

_"Oh how wonderful is your madness, do you have a name?"_ Claire asked not quite knowing what drove her to say that. Chyanne echoed her response with the same seductive tone. **(A.N: don't you see those colorful options and want to click on them at first sight.) **She laughed and gave a seductive smile, showing her fangs.

"Does crazy chick have a name?" Morete grumbled, his features remaining fixed in displeasure at the Malkavian.

"Oh, I can tell we are going to get along like fire hoses."

"Fire hoses?"

"Cause when we're turned on nothing can stop us after where entangled in each other." She let out a pleased hum. "I am the tingle down your spine when the lights go out, the name on the men's bathroom walls, when I cry the whole world tries to make me smile...I am...Jennet." She finished happily.

"Oh joy, the daughters of Janus."Morete grumbled.

**Later lots lots later**

The elevator was a long anxious wait. Claire looked over at Chyanne in a new light. There was no humor, of cuteness to the were rabbit now. She had transformed into a princess in such short time. Claire felt the same sense of accomplishment and dread after teaching a child of the were lords. It made her think how immortality paid quite a price.

"Don't tell me your attracted to me wifey, you'll make your husband jealous." Chyanne teased, making Claire change her train of thought immediately.

"Of course wifey, this is the last I'll see of you so I want to see the last of your fluffy ears while I can." Claire replied dryly

"Wait your leaving?!" Chyanne cried out, taking a step closer.

"Yes Jodie, I am leaving. Like so many times before my pupils have come as mere children, like so many more have walked away as true were lords of the throne." The elevator door opened and they stepped out into LaCroix's office. "And one day you will rule as a wonderful queen as a were rabbit." Claire added as they approached the L.A Prince.

"I assume your mission was successful." LaCroix asked, pointedly ignoring Claire.

"Yes prince." Chyanne said.

"And I assume the agent had assisted you properly."

"Yes Prince." Chyanne replied prince stood from his arm-chair and turned.

"Very well than, I'd like to inform you of your next task." He started.

"Actually Prince, Chyanne will be going back to Washington in my place." Claire stepped in front of Chyanne. LaCroix turned to face her fully and gave her a questioning look.

"And I assume you will be taking her place." It was a statement. Not a question.

"I see, if you would take your leave." He replied. Chyanne threw her arms around Claire and quickly ran to the elevator shouting;

" Try not to keep the neighbors up all night you two!" Before Claire could rush after her and scold her for her behavior the elevators door closed.

"Arrogant Child!"

"Hey don't give them any idea's!" Morete shouted back playfully.

"Love you wifey!" Claire heard Chyanne's yell as it faded out.

* * *

**A.N: hehe how mysterious, what is LaCroix planning, and what did mean by steel crown of scales?**

* * *

**Jennette:Oh kitten how you make me purr  
Angel: Thanks Jennette, so guys tell me if the characters are well out of character. . I'd be surprised if someone left a review, I swear it's like opening a Christmas present. Flames are aways welcomed, besides we learn for our mistakes right?**

**Morete:The mask of knowing. An enchanted mask that was used by Malkavians to help them understand their insight.**

**Claire Malicte:The first childe of Sebastian LaCroix. She was once the next line of the throne to be ruler of the were lords. She used to educate the children of the were lords.**

**Chyanne Campsi: The rabbit were lord. Her real name Jodie now works as the royal elder to were lord heirs. Born with autism giving her white fur.**


	2. 1)Arragon be free & Damsal in distress

**A.N:I do not own Vampire the masquerade:bloodlines. This chapter is in Claire's p.o.v**

**I only own Claire, Chyanne, Leah, Danielle, and Crystal.**

**Morete (mor teh) cause you know french names have a bunch of extra letters.**

* * *

**Arragon, be free**

"Stupid juvenile delinquent hackers." I grumbled Storming down the streets of downtown. I stormed into the last round going up the stairs finding Leah and Cyrstal. The two looked at me and snickered while my hands rested on my hips.

"Hey can I borrow your playboy lingerine sometime?" Crystal said with a giggle while Leah burst out into laughter. I looked at the two blondes. Both had a fringe with hair ending a bit below their shoulder's. Leah fiddled with her bat-man gages; fake of course, seeing my glare she directed her indigo eye's elsewhere. Crystal looked down her hair falling away from her ears revealing small-sized hole and black ringed gages, averting her brown eyes to the floor.

"Alow me to explain something." I said softly. "You can't send pictures of my lingerine to people!" I shouted at them. Despite my glare they burst out into laughter at what I said. I shook my head and pulled on Leah's oversized grey jacket. She calmed herself down after a moment.

" I need your help." I told her and Leah smiled.

"Yeah sure what do you need."She sat down in one of the chairs at the table.

"Oh you know just Lacroix being overly suspicious and ordered me to violate some poor Ventrue's possessions." I told them testing the humor in my voice. Crystal caught on and chimed in excitedly

"I'll get the baseball bat!" We all laughed, at that. We all left the place and went into the back ally where Leah looked around cautiously. She canted some words holding my wrist and a blue like door appeared before us.

"That should take us there." Leah said. Sure enough after we walked through the threshold we where inside a dimly lit house. We all looked around to see the red-painted walls filled with pictures and ornaments. Bookshelves reaching the ceiling filled the far back wall, black drapes covered the window and the doors were painted over black. "I sense negative energy radiating from this house." Leah said. I looked around to find Crystal pick-locking a door. Once it opened I never felt so disturbed by a room. I looked on the shelves to see rag dolls littered among then. I picked up one in a long black coat that had blonde hair.

"Totally not a stalker or anything." I said holding out the doll. Leah almost jumped back at the sight of it.

"It looks like your Ventrue is trying to play with black magic." Leah informed with a grimace.

"What do your 'witchly' powers make of this?" Crystal said pointing to a circle with many symbols I didn't understand. Leah almost scoffed at it.

" My 'witchly' powers say that the Kindred has been communing with the dead." She dryly at Crystal's comment. " But I can hear them saying that the ritual was poorly organized and disrespected." She added reaching down and touching the wood.

" Meaning?" Crystal asked observing a painting on the far back wall.

"There maybe a few diseased lying around."

"Meaning?" I asked as Crystal continued to observe the painting.

"In simple terms; Zombies or ghost." Mortere said ruefully.

"Has anyone noticed that painting is staring at us?" Crystal said. I turned around and observed the painting myself. Leah walked up to it putting her hand on the painting with her eyes closed in concentration.

"Who is your master?"She asked. We all stared at her in disbelief.

"Jasssson Mallleee." The painting responded in a raspy voice. "Heee hasss ennslllaved meee asss hissss ssserrvvant." I almost jumped back when the painting spoke.

"When was the last time he was here?"

"Threeee monnthsss agooo." The painting whispered. "Ifff yoooou sssseeek hisss seecrretssss theereee isss a dooor behinnd thee boookssssheelfff." I struggled to hear his quiet streached words.

"And what of the dolls."

"Aalll paaart offf hisss plaaan, poower, heee sssseeeeksss poooweer." The painting fell silent after a while." I haaaveeed heelpeed yoou, noow yoou musst heelp meee esscappe myy slaaavaary." The painting begged.

"By finding one of your possessions right?"

"Yessss, I ammm waasss Freench sssoilder unnder Naaapolleeaaan, thee oonee whoooo looved a foxxx queeen." After this the painting was quiet. Leah pondered over what the spirit had said.

"Fox queen?" Cyrstal said absolutely confused.

"A descendent of a were fox, in fact I knew her." I said turning to look at the starry sky from the window. "Leah, set up two portals."

"Where to." She asked raising her hands.

"One to the were council, they may have a possession of his, but I have to ask LaCroix for his name, and Leah I want you to stay here and deal with that bookcase." I said walking toward the portal that Leah had summoned. "I'll call you Crystal when I have a name." I walked through and found myself in LaCroix's office. He was filling out forms on his desk. He looked up at me with an unreadable expression.

"Did you gather information?" He said puting a cap on his pen. I didn't say anything for a moment.

"Not quite, but in order to learn more, I have to find the item of a ghost." I started. He was about to open his mouth to speak but I interjected before he could scold me. "Did you know a solider who married a were fox?" I asked. LaCroix paused to think for a moment.

"Edward? My cousin, What of it?" He asked suspiciously. I mentally cursed the spirit for not mentioning it.

"Oh I remember him now, him and Margret were so cute together." I said giving out a nervous laugh, backing towards the portal.

" Ms Malicte, If you are keeping something to yourself better not try to hide it." He said standing up. I took another step back and he matched it with a larger step towards me. " Ms Malicte." He said with warning.

"Bye." I said rushing back through the portal. Crystal looked at me proudly.

" I found his sword there, the were fox- his great-grandchild wouldn't stop babbling about him." She said with a bit of annoyance.

"Claire!" I heard someone shout and I turned around to see LaCriox standing behind me. Crystal smiled maliciously.

"Mr LaCriox! Did you enjoy the pictures we sent you, especially that pretty red lace one?" Claire asked and Leah burst out into laughter once again. If I was alive, I'm pretty sure I would have been beat red, but none the less I felt like hiding in a closet. LaCroix opened his mouth to protest but Morete chimed in first.

"haha, I think he liked the purple one more." Morete teased. I'm pretty sure my face is red, because that's what I'm wearing at the moment.

"What a preposterous assumption, why would accuse me of caring even the slightest bit over such childish antics." he snapped back glaring at the three, except for me, he avoided my gaze at all cost.

"Then why'd ya stare." Morete said teasingly.

"I assure you I did no such thing." LaCriox replied defensively. Morete laughed and the gold surface began the swirl as he showed us LaCriox opening his email. He looked more like a puppy who just lost its chew toy. after a while the LaCroix in the mask called out. "Why! In the world would that nymph need show me this!" The image disappeared while LaCriox glared angrily at Crystal who was starting to realise I was a much more suitable target for her pranks.

"Nevermind that, we need to excise this spirit." Leah said, saving Crystal from quite the scorning. She put a hand back on the painting and concentrated once more.

"Ahhhhh, yoou reeturnnn, myyy sssswooord, I feeel it caalliing." The painting spoke.

"Yes but first, how do I get into the room behind the bookcase?" Leah asked.

"Iiiit toook hiiim yeeeaarssss tooo eeenchaaant iiit, jusssst sssstaay caalm assss yoou passss throough iit." the painting replied.

"Oh Cantera snakes, what a simple spell." Leah said in reconition. "Anything else?"

" Aaaa maaap, beeewaaareee ooof theee threee heaadeed hooorneed dooog. Maaaalllee booought iit froom aaa waaarloock."

"Thank you, rest well." Leah said, releasing the ghost.

" Can we push Mr Glaring pants back through a portal?" Crystal begged seeing that LaCroix was glaring again. I went back to the bookshelves in the other room. I studied it for a moment before taking a book, pulling it out one. The book shelf slid over revealing black beads over a doorway. I walked through with out a problem Leah and Crystal followed with ease. But a few stings latched on to LaCroix. The string beads were wrapped around his wrist and when he tried to pull it away more beaded strings wrapped around his arm.

"You can't have negative emotions when you pass through." Morete told him.

"I don't have negative emotions." He snapped, yet just as he said that the beads wrapped around his waist, shoulders, and neck. He pulled against the beads and choked out, " Get me out of this!"

"Really cause that looks pretty negative to me." Morete said dryly as the beads wrapped around LaCroix tighter.

" Just ignore him, they'll keep getting tighter if you struggle."I told him. After a few moments the beads completely let him go and he was rubbing the faint red slashes around his neck.

'If your done, take a look at this." Leah said with a bit of edge on her tone. We all looked over a map of downtown. Marks where place over five spots.

"The Tremaere chantry, Club Visviola, A jewelery store, The last round, and LaCroix tower." Cystal said all the locations.

"I wonder what he's-" I started but I felt myself being tackled by something large and black. It crashed into my body as I was slammed through a wall in slow motion. I landed in the wet grass outside as a three-headed with horns, and ridged black scales glared at me with luminous orange eyes. I snarled back at it feeling adrenaline rushing through my dead arteries as my bones disjointed and extended in fast forward. The beast roared at the dog as it charged, its horns first. The beast took hold of the horns as the earth gathered behind its heels as it dug them into the ground. The two monsters growled viciously. Something shiny caught the monsters eyes that was wrapped around the dog's neck. Listing to the girl the beast jumped up and brought down its large fist on the dog's fist in slow motion.

* * *

**LaCriox, Sebastian**

"Claire!" I jumped over the broken remains of the wall and stumbled into the derbies. I heard the sound of bones cracking and I pushed myself to run faster. Claire sat on her knees with her eyes closed. I looked at the twisted metal chunk in her hands. Knealing I pried it from her trembling fingers. "I recognise this, Malle worked on mind control in secret." I told her. She nodded weakly and I dropped the color onto the wet ground. and knelt in front of her. The massive scaly beast behind her growled and shifted. The three-headed monster started at Claire with orange glowing eyes.

_Thank you, for freeing me were lord._

The thought just seem to echo in my head, but Claire turned and smiled at the beast.

"Your welcome, do me a favor and chew off Malle's head for me." She replied horsely. The beast seemed to chuckle.

_I'll be sure to do so._ It looked at me.** _Are you her lover?_**

_Am I?_ I wondered. "No, not anymore."

**_Some one wicked. I can sense it._**

My mind traveled back to Alice, feeling anger boiling up.

**_Ah I see. _**_I have a question for her_

We waited for him to continue.

_Since you have freed me from Malle, I would like to serve under you._

He stood growing smaller and his horns shrunk, his scales turned to fur while his two heads shrunk till he was only left with one.

"I' be happy to have you accompany me." She said.

_My name is Arragon._

"Mr LaCroix, how unexpected." We both turned to see the very devil Jason Malle. I stood over him dusting off my coat. Arragon

" Mr. Malle, just the man I wanted to see." I said trying to hold back my disgust. "Arragon if you please."

_My extream pleasure._

The dog started to grow back to its scaly growling as Malle's face fell. I carried the sleeping Claire back in my arms back into the house where the nymph and the witch watched.

* * *

**Damsel in distress**

Danielle stumbled through the door laughing, leaning on my arm for support. We both giggled at the events that occurred earlier. "Did you see his face." I asked between fits of laughter.

"Haha, yeah and how wide his eyes went when you touched it!" Danielle cried out.

"Haha I think you two are laughing more than me." Jack said greeting the two girls. "What'd ya do? Egg the Treanamere chantry?" The two girls laughed harder.

"No, we didn't plan that till tomorrow." Claire laughed out jokingly. " I give you the details later, but I think Danielle needs alcohol to keep her from laughing tonight." I said wrapping my arms around her shoulder. **(Danielle is a bad role model; drinking is bad don't do it, don't drink it's bad.) **Danielle ran off excitedly to the bar to order her drink. I rolled my eyes turning back to find a redhead in a t-shirt glaring at me standing next to Jack."

"Uggh, Cammy." She growled out in irritation.

"What, wait what's a Cammy?" I turned to jack for answers but he just threw his arms tiredly.

"Ah just the Camarilla." He explained.

"Oh, you must be one of the Anarchs that Leah told me about." I smiled warmly at her. She looked taken aback at that.

"Leah hangs with Cammy's? Ugg how discusting."She growled. My eye twitched in irritation.

"So let's get this straight, you think that since my sire is the prince, you automatically think after only a week I'm such a patriot of the slithering snakes called the camarilla?" I asked darkly.

" Um, why don't we take this upstairs." Jack interjected sensing the tension. We both obeyed and Danielle followed drinking out of her cup as she watched.

"Well all I see is the prince's lap dog."She taunted.

"Chill it Damsel." A dark-skinned kindred shouted at her.

"And all I see is a hot-headed whiney bitch begging for a fight." I snarled at her.

"then fight cammy whore." She growled back sticking me across my face. She looked at if she had just struck iron as the monster glared down at her. Damsel looked up into its amber eyes, her face falling as she realised her mistake. The beast growled fierce and low as she backed away, realising she had just picked on a foe bigger than herself. It's bones became larger and dislocated as the had hundreds of times before. The beast roared at the red-head who was behind three males that stood protectively in front of her. The beast felt strong arms wrap around her, it snapped its head back to see a large black furred panther glaring at her with its own pair of Amber eyes.

"Don't do it Claire, remember what you told me, you can burn an enemy to ashes, or you can choose to let it go with the wind." It spoke in a thundering voice. The amber eyes widened and softened. Bones snapped and cracked back into place and shrunk. The monsters snout twisted back into a nose and the jaw cracked back in place.

I looked up at Danielle and scratched behind the were panther's furry black ears. Her transformation took slower than mine and she gave a grimace at the bones moving in her body.

"Hahah talk about a show." Jack said as Danielle let go of her. He turned to Damsel." Don't worry she won't bite now haha." He chuckled. A tan kindred with sharp blue eyes stared back at her.

"Well you look like shit." He said taking a step closer. She recognised him. He was the kindred that stood up in protest at Chyanne's execution. His companions had prevented him from saying anything. "Names Nines, so how's your friend, still has her furry hide?"

"She definitely put on some bulk, she went to Washington in my place." I laughed lightly. "She said the best part is that she doesn't get grey hair..."

"Isn't her hair already white." He finished the sentence and we both laughed. Damsel stepped forward abruptly.

"Listen Cammy- I mean, sorry okay, and you better not think I'm going soft Kestler!." She shouted at the dark-skinned kindred.

"It's cool, I mean not every one looks at a were lord and doesn't piss their pants." I laughed. " Remember Cole, Jack?" Jack laughed remembering too.

"Hehe, poor kid couldn't look straight for days." He let out another chuckle.

"Well looks like I have to go buy Danielle a drink." I said looking at Her broken cup. "See ya' later." The two walked down the stairs and watched the were panther drink.

"Maybe I could by you a drink then." I turned to see Nines holding up two black cups. He passed me one and I looked down at the dark red liquid with a small smile.

"You know the last time a man offered me a drink I was turned into a vampire and my own people tried to burn me alive." I told him taking long chugs from the cup.

"Well I normally can't make any promises but I think I can see how this is going to end." He started.

"Oh really, how is this going to end?" I asked lowering my voice.

"Why don't you tell me how this is going to end."He replied just as low.

"I don't mean to sound Malkavian here, but I think its going to sound like two rattle snakes entangled in each other, and the faint sound of a desert rain on a dried up flower." I whispered scooting closer.

"Oh really?" He said raising an eyebrow. He was entertained. He leaned a little closer so that his breath tickled my face. "I never heard that before, but I can tell we're headed in the same direction." I heard someone clear their throat behind us.

"And what direction would that be, Mr Rodriguez?" LaCroix said. We both cursed while he glared at the two of us icily.

"It was just some harmless flirting, and by the way you totally ruined the mood." I growled. He opened his mouth to scold me but he seemed to grow drowsy and dropped to the floor.

"Thanks Leah." I waved to the witch who was behind LaCroix. Crystal was currently occupying herself in drawing...Vugular images on LaCriox's forehead.

"Well that killed it." Nines said standing up.

"Well we can always draw a mustache on his face and blame the Nosferotu." I suggested, holding out a permanent marker.

"Do you always carry that thing around?"

"Yeah, LaCroix falls asleep at his desk a lot and I can easily kick the sheriff's ass." I said as I started to draw a curvy line on Sebastian's upper lip.

"Maybe you should join the Anarchs." He suggested.

"Nah, I think Damsel would be in distress."

* * *

**A.N: (Dodges tomatoes) Okay I know it's a corny line but you can't just trow a tomato at my face when ever i make one! (Dodges ball of fire.) Star! Fire! Are you kidding me!?**

**Star:nope**

**Sebastian:that better not really be permanent marker.**

**Leah: I BREAK THE LAWS OF PHYSICS AND COMAND YOU TO SLEEP!**

**Sebastian:...You know your not really a witch?**

**Leah:Who cares man( voice's cracks) I can still do it with a soda can.**

**Sebastian:... touche**

**Nines: Nice penis on your forehead.**

**Sebatian: WHAAAT!? CLAAIRE!**

**Claire: leave a review so LaCroix doesn't kill us!**

**Angel:Ahhhhhh! TELEPORT! (teleports as it screaming 'teleport' wasn't obvious enough.)**

* * *

**Crystal: Water Nymph. Loves to pull pranks on every one.  
Leah:An old witch. If you hear about a ginger bread house it's probably her's. She'll slap anyone who asks her if she bakes children though.**


	3. 2)fear, message, and battle

**LaCriox/Claire p.o.v :)  
****found my thesaurus XD  
I don't own never give in by the black veil brides.**

**I would say the flashback is around the 1960s**

**keep in mind Arragon is in his dog form most of the time in this chapter. And sorry for any grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Fear**

"As for the offended; you claim your complaints are reasonable, but you fail to convince me that this is worth my..." We all fell silent: I; trying to hide my vexation at the two Toreador before me as ghastly music blared from my childe's chambers. I held back a snarl as I strode through the purple door that was heavily ornamented with posters of ridiculous mortals immersed with absurd amount of make up and even more ludicrous **(okay now I'm just abusing the thesaurus)** hair styles. There Claire whirled around in circles strumming her guitar to the music.

"You yearn for what is missing, your power's hidden in the night."  
"An an angel, a demon, The god's pray on lonely nights."  
"The damage inflicted, the pain we leave this behind"  
"Never give in, never back down, never give in."

If I hadn't been aggravated before this problem even arrived I probably would have not done what I did, but even as I did she shouted;

"We're soldiers, instinctive, we can bring change before we die."

She stared back at me. At first she had a placid expression on her face; then she saw the demolished blue stereo and her nostrils flare in outrage. "You! You degenerate, scoundrel of a- a!" She roared at him. I was about to open my mouth to reprimand her behavior, but she tackled me to the ground. I would had scoffed at her futile attempt to attack her elder- not only that but her own sire! Ahaha, how preposterous did her train of thought would have to be to take these irrational actions against me. I easily kicked her off me and she slammed into the black wooden dresser behind her. She breathed heavily as she glared at me with amber eyes. I tensed knowing the beast inside her all too well. I stayed on the floor, hearing the elevator ding as I assumed the two Toreador left my office. I shook my head, _ What a nuisance._ I thought looking back at my childe. She still glared at me with amber eyes but there was something mixed in there, was it fear? Yes fear. I looked down at the black carpet with a smirk. So even after all these years that fear stayed with her. I closed my eyes in gusto, relishing the look on a wild animal's face as it daunted away in fear. I opened my eyes again with a broader smile. Then there was the predators fought back in fear. I remember the moment as if it only happened yesterday in the forest.

* * *

_"Please master, no training today." She begged as I scowled at her. Her melancholy expression remained the same, even when the intensity of his glare increased._

_"What our activities include does not address your concerns Ms Malicte." I snapped back at her. Her blue eyes studied me mournfully._

_"Master, even if we engage in combat, I am unable to match your skill and experience." She started. I grew impatient of her rambling, and took a step towards her. I forced her to meet my gaze as I gripped her chin tightly with my hand. Her blue eyes widened as I pushed her closer to her beast._

_"I swear, if you to do not take part in our combat session; I will make this as painful as possible." I growled. Her pupils went small as an emotion other that sadness spread across her features. Flecks of orange quickly dotted her irises and she collapsed on the ground. Her bones began to shift underneath her skin, they shifted and enlarged with abnormally loud snaps as she cried out in pain. I watched the entire change with a grimace. She stayed on the ground leaving me to study the royal blood of the were lords. I laughed to myself and the beast gaze snapped back at me. It sprung to it's large feet and sprang up with muscular legs. I quickly dodged the attack as it snarled at me with a crackling hiss. I snarled back at it, and the monster continued its onslaught of strikes. I struggled to elude most of the quick swipes. We were on opposing sides of the clearing, the beast breathed heavily as it stared at me with those amber eyes. The eyes of a predator when it's so consumed with fear it fights for its own survival. The moment of true desperation. The monster groaned as it began to shrink back in the same painful process. Claire leaned back against the thick trunk of a tree, tears streaming down her face as her skin remained a deadly pale shade of white. She pushed herself back into the tree when I took long strides to her side. She let out a whimper as I stroked her blonde hair affectionately. I attempted to settler her nerves, and spoke to her soothingly._

_"Shh, you know I would never really hurt you Claire." I whispered in her ear softly. She shuddered at the soft edge to my tone. She looked at me with new wild electric blue eyes stared at me in disbelief._

_"What makes you any better than **him.** Your nothing more than a serpent whispering your words of poison just to have your deceptive motives accomplished." She accused bitterly. I glared down at her; opening my mouth to reprimand her. "Play your games with Alice, leave me be." She shouted at me with hostility. That's when I felt everything crash down on me. "Did you take me for a fool?" She growled._

_"C-claire what are you talking about." I said reaching for her wrist._

_"Nay! keep your hands off me!" She barked at him. I pulled my hand back slowly. She smoothed out her torn clothes and turned her back to me. "I want to go to my family."_

_"Claire." I said warningly._

_"Go adopt **Alice **if you need a new pawn." She said with venom laced in her voice._

_"Who told you?"_

_"A friend."_

_"Who told you." _

_"Attempting to dominate me is a wasted effort." She said in disgust. "I am you're childe after all." She added mockingly._

* * *

I growled at the memory. looking up at Claire I wondered what drove her to leave me. The fear, or the cold blade of betrayal. Her fear grew, it was obvious, and written all over her pale face. I studied her dyed red hair, wondering why she changed the color. My eyes fell on her golden mask attached to her belt; I heard it whispering to her at the crack of dawn giving her insight, but the mask had remained silent for the past few weeks and I was begining to wonder why.

"LaCroix, what are you thinking about?" She asked warily with a steady voice. Ah yes, the titles quickly changed after that; in her letter reply is specifically stated "savage, brute, demon, twisted snake," and a few more names that I dare not repeat.

"The first time I saw true fear in your eyes." I replied. She stiffened remembering it too. "You were so sad then." I added.

"Have you been drinking?" She asked skeptically at my last comment.

"You don't need to be an imbecile about it." I snapped at her.

"I'll take that as a no." She replied sourly.

"Tell me just how you got past your depression." I ordered. Moving myself closer so that we were side by side.

"I don't think you want to hear it." She retorted.

"Tell me." I demanded.

"Fine, I broke your promise." She snapped glaring at me. I glared back with more intensity. She looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry...but I was going to kill myself-"

"What?" My eyes widened at her words.

"...he saved me..." She whispered not looking me in the eye. I let out a string of curses; not at her, but myself.

* * *

**Malicte, Claire**

He looked at me with an unreadable expression and I looked back down at my carpet. I felt a delicate touch brushing across my hair. I looked up to find LaCriox stroking my hair with that same unreadable expression. He twirled it between his fingers leaning close to whisper in my ear. "You don't always need to be scared." He pulled away, and his sheriff appeared in the doorway. I followed him to his office where a strawberry blonde-haired man stood. He wore a black suite and his eyes lit up when he spotted me.

"Ms Malicte!" He started breathing a sigh of relief.

"Were leopard, what grievance brings your here?" I asked putting a reassuring hand on the were king's shoulder.

"Cellian, he has awakened." He replied in anguish. I put my other hand on his empty shoulder and looked the young were lord in his golden brown eyes.

"Are you sure Julius" I asked the question very slowly, knowing the tyranny the man was capable of.

"He came before my father, demanding armies." He replied honestly. He didn't know the full grief his words put in my heart.

"Tell me he didn't refuse." I whispered.

"He would not listen to my reasoning, and after Cellian beheaded him he ordered the court to kill me next." He looked at me mournfully. "Claire, I know you don't want to hear it but; the were lords need you. The people need you. The courts are bickering when we need leaders, the other lords have drawn their armies back when we need to fight." I turned away not wanting to listen to Julius. " The were lords need order, and only you know how to do that." He begged. I began to pace as LaCroix watched me.

"I can't." I replied. "I'm not legible to challenge the were Serpent to a duel."

"Who cares at the moment!" The were leopard growled. "Tell the were lords; shout for all I care; about your beliefs of modern society, tell them they need to change to survive, the way you told us!" He sighed running his fingers through his silky hair. "Ha! the wear bear was right." He muttered taking the elevator out.

I sighed when he left and I looked back to see LaCroix right behind me.

"I wasn't lying." He started. I gave him a confused look to continue. "You don't always have scared." He finished. I looked down at the marble floor. Cursing I dashed to the elevator and impatiently waited to reach the first floor, where Julius was about to get in a black car.

"Julius!" I shouted. He looked up; spotting me he smiled widely. "Don't you ever believe a were bear." I said getting into the car.

* * *

**message**

I walked into the living room of the abandoned house once night had fallen again. I stopped dead in my tracks to see LaCroix sitting on the couch next to Nines. I looked around the room to see a few more Kindred littered across the large space; including Lacroix's sheriff, and Arragon.

"Is this a dream or are the Anarchs actually tolerating the Camarilla." I said looking at Strauss for enlightenment.

"The prince and your fellow were lords told us of your predicament, and it would be a violation of the masquerade to let a were lord go storming his armies across the country." He explained. I looked at Damsel glaring at David and snickered.

"Okay David what did you do to the girl; she looks like she wants to put you on a platter with an apple in your mouth." I teased the brown-eyed boar lord.

"Well she told me to go 'snort' off so I told her that in an anarchy government there is no justified way for a criminal to be punished; so without a political system their government would fail if they even attempted it." He said as if he did nothing wrong.

"Finally someone with logical reasoning." LaCroix said earning a glare from Issac. I rolled my eyes turning to Samantha.

"Status." I said rubbing my neck.

"Cellian, has taken over the leopard, and panther armies. The polar refuse to come out of hiding while the horses, dogs, goats, rams, and hawks continue to hide from the court. The stags, bears, boars, foxes, sharks, are waiting for your blade my lord." She said holding my sword in its belt. I stared at the blade for a moment. I studied the dragon at the handle and its sapphire gemstone eyes sparkling in the dim light. I took the blade, the feeling of strength filled me. I wrapped the belt around myself and Julius beamed happily.

"Looks as if our queen has returned." He said.

We treaded through the dark forest leaded by David.

"Tell me boar lord." I started. "What is this path called?"

"A shortcut called wyarins road." He hesitated to reply. I stopped dead in my tracks as I felt even colder than I ever had in my dead body.

"Claire, What is it?" Nines asked.

"Are you ludicrous!" I shouted. "This is shadow territory!" The boar stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. His eyes had turned blood-red and he had a full set of sharp teeth.

"That's no fair, he has worse teeth than me." Gary complained, and disappeared using obfuscate.

"Everybody run!" I shouted. My bones began to shift as I huffed out large flames. The shadow screeched in agony. Arragon howled as the beast growled when everything turned dark again. Something wrapped around the beast's scaly leg and pulled it up from the ground, then slamming the monster back down. The beast howled in pain. The shadow dragged the monster across the ground slamming it into a tree trunk, the wood cracked and groaned as the shadow seemed to suffocate the beast. The beast was dropped suddenly and its broken bones slowly snapped back into place. Screeching could be heard as bones shrunk back into place. I felt calloused hands lift my head as I started into luminous red eyes. I looked at the shadow gratefully.

"Blake." I breathed out softly. The brown-haired shadow smiled at he brushed my hair out of my face.

"Ugh, it's you." Sam grumbled at the Shadow. Blake glared at the were fox angrily.

"A thank you would be nice were fox." He growled. He gently helped me up while LaCroix stare at hm with a mixture of suspicion and anger written across his face.

"Who is that?" He asked with a dark edge to his tone. The Shadow stood to his full hight at 6'2 and introduced himself to the confused kindred.

"My name is Alexander Blake Edwards." He bowed respectfully to them. "Pleasure to meet you kindred." They stared back at him uneasy.

"Pleasure to meet you, Gorgeous Gary Golden's the name." The Nosferatu appeared in front of the shadow shaking his hand firmly. Some of the Toreadors exclaimed in disgust, but Blake kept the smile on his face.

" I presumed a Nosferatu would be the first to greet me." The shadow smiled.

"I would like to discuss more, but dawn will break in a few hours." Blake said turning around. "Come along." He said walking, or more of floating into the lush flora and fauna. The leopard gave me an uncertain glance, and I nodded motioning him to follow. After an hour of walking I recognised the mansion on the seashore. I smiled widely and Blake affectionately brushed a stray hair from my face.

"So you do remember it." He said twirling in the air so that his body was floating a little over my head. I laughed as I pushed the large wooden doors open.

"How could I forget." I studied the portrait of a women and a man sitting down on a couch, a golden furred dog at their feet.

"You may want to get ready your majesties, you have guest in the dinning room." Blake said disappearing. I whistled and a shadow smiled before me.

"Miss Malicte how may I be of assistance?" She asked in an ancient language.

"Show them to their rooms." I requested in the same dead tongue. Sam went with the other vampires while Julius stayed by my side. We walked into the dining room where other were lords argued over the table.

"How arrogant of you to declare yourselves safe from the were serpent's wrath!"

"How foolish are you to believe that your armies alone can stand up to the were serpent!"

"Who says any of us are safe!"

"Silence!" I shouted. The room fell silent and all the eyes of the were lords fell on me. Arragon stood by my side as I walked.

"The were dragon." The were bear, Ethan said in disbelief. I saw Chyanne sigh in relief as she sent me a small smile.

'So all of you believe that the serpents power in abundance?" I glared at the were lords; who looked down at the floors guilty. "Well?"

"If Cellian gathers any more followers we may not even be credible to challenge him." The were stag, Carlos said from his chair.

"If you believe that then we are truly lost." I glowered at them. They all hung their heads in shame. "And here you are bickering among yourselves! While your very own people, your very own kingdom is threatened!" I shouted. "Yet here you are, acting like children! When there is a bigger threat at work. You want to reason with the very tyrant himself, imprisoning your people and yourselves as his slaves, forging your own chains! There is no peace when there is war! The fight has already begun; it is too late to bring an olive branch into the field, when the enemy has already attacked!" I scanned their faces again, almost surprised when I found Sebastian among the crowd. "There is only two options, and the time for negotiation is over. You either fight, or be imprisoned to his salvation."

"We will fight with you to the death my queen." The were shark Justin bowed to her. The other were lords stood up in agreement.

"We're with you Claire!" I looked over to see Crystal and Leah smiling widely at me.

"whoo-eee what a show man, haha I'm with ya kid." Jack cheered. The Anarchs nodded in agreement.

"Well I suppose an alliance stating that-" LaCroix began but he was cut off by Ethan's ...well bear hug. I giggled as the large man hugged Sebastian; it looked as if his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. Nines laughed at the prince when the were bear released him.

"Can't take a-" He would have finished his sentence if the were lord had not embraced him next. The Prince laughed at the Anarch.

"'Can't take a hug' hmm?" He mocked satisfied. Arragon barked out a laugh. I rolled my eyes as I sat down at the table.

"And how are we going to get to Washington without battling an entire army?" Sam asked from behind me.

"Blake?" I turned to the shadow who was holding maps in his hands.

"That's the easy part." Blake started as he smoothed out the map on the large table. "The hard part is reserved for our dearest queen." He said looking up at me. I studied the map of the underground sewer system.

"Sewers?" The prince said wrinkling his nose in disgust. The shadow nodded.

"These sewers go below the ones than mortals use today, they're quite cleaner too." He reassured. The prince sighed tiredly. "And they are as far away from sunlight as possible."

* * *

**Battle**

I swirled the blood in my cup again before taking a sip. "Is something troubling you?" Julius whispered from beside me. Chyanne hugged me from behind.

"Come on wifey, you can tell me, is your dark prince not giving you enough affection?" She asked teasingly. The prince choked on his own glass of blood.

"Why do you think I would even consider that taboo." He glared at the were rabbit. Chyanne smiled innocently.

"I can always find some ear plugs you know, though try not to keep your roomies up all night." I spit out my drink and started coughing. The prince pushed away his glass as if someone had spit in it. Jack laughed loudly at our reactions. We both glared at him but he seem oblivious to the angry set of blue eyes on him. I rolled my eyes giving up on intimidating Jack. I saw Leah having a 'healthy' conversation with Strauss about blood magic and I immediately went towards the water nymph who was happily giggling with Danielle. A roar came from outside the mansion and everyone fell quiet. I sniffed the air and growled. I ran out into the living room and jumped of the stairs; landing on all fours I dashed out the door finding myself in front of around five hundred armed men.

"Hahaha! well look how easy it was to draw the dragon out of it's hole!" Valeria mocked. I glared at the women.

"Were tiger! You were exiled for your crimes a century ago!" I shouted with venom on my tongue. The were tiger bared her fangs.

"Well darling we all get tired once and awhile and need to stretch our old limbs." She smiled maliciously. "You could join us you know, embrace it." She looked at me expectantly.

"I would rather die that join your savage master." I growled back.

"Oh, too bad." She said. as she morphed into a beast in mid leap. My on transformation occurred as I took her arms and spun her around back into the forest. Her deep voice was followed by a throaty laugh saying;"Oh you've gotten better were dragon." She mocked at the beast chased after her. The monster sniffed the air for a scent. A strong force hit her from behind and started stabbing it. The dragon hurled the tiger off of her on the seventh jab while it roared in misery. The tiger landed on it's feet as it circled the dragon hungrily.

"Oh don't worry darling, remember just how easily you can be replaced, don't you recall the Alice event?" The tiger taunted. The dragon roared and attacked just as the tiger expected, but it looked surprised when the dragon grabbed her wrist with the raised blade in her hand. The tiger growled and the dragon roared as it ripped the blade from the tigers clawed arm, knocking the tiger on her back. The tiger jumped back up tackling the dragon to the ground. The dragon held the tigers clawed hand away from her face. The two monsters struggled in the dark night. The dragon heaved the tiger of her once more, the beast landed on her belly and the dragon jumped onto her backside, and ripped of her head. The dragon dragged the head and body back to the mansion. The soldiers looked at limp body in disbelief. One stepped forward and kneeled to it at the ground.

"I am Captain Dane-"

"I know who you are." I said. The captain looked up surprised to find not a monster in front of him but a mere women. "Do not look so surprised Dane, I was an elder to your king once. Speaking of Denis-what of him?" The captain looked down mournfully.

"The crazy tiger killed him."He announced. The other soldiers looked down at the mossy undergrowth. "So your home was taken by Cellian's forces." The Captain nodded." So what to do you want now Dane?"

"I don't know." He said softly. I slapped him aside the head. "What was that for?!"

"You gave the wrong answer, let me ask you again, What do you want now Dane?" He pondered my question for a moment.

"I want to see Cadron free." He answered. He looked up at me with a thrilled look in his eyes. "I want to see Cadron free, with a brilliant leader at its throne."

"Is that truly what you want?" I asked. He nodded with out hesitation. His men cried out in agreement.

"Then send this to the were lords who sit on their thrones groveling at the serpents feet, and to those who locked themselves away in confinement: The dragon is back to claim her throne; there is no independence in this war, Cellian will invade your home and bring your people to their knees, for there is no safe place at his side or locked away. He has already slain our most respected lords how many more will he slay to have the entire globe bowing on their knees before him. He will challenge me to a duel, and I will not lose." The captain nodded and went of with his men to Cadron.

"What is Cadron?" Nines asked from her side.

"Oh a lovely stone palace in the middle of the amazon jungle." I explained watching the soldiers sink into the dirt moving south. " I suggest you all get some rest." I said turning back into the mansion. I looked at Blake who was floating at my side. "Prepare the sheains tomorrow for a trip to Brazil."

* * *

**A.N:Hehe I liked showing Claire's Venture traits. It almost shows the similarities between the childe and the sire; right? Of course there is her more... more combatant side to her personality. I love showing the different interactions between the characters Like Sebastian's smug expression when Nines was 'suffocated'. You can already guess that Strauss and Leah are going to be gossiping about spells till the crack of dawn. Haha and we've only just begun on Claire's odyssey!**

**Shadows: dark creatures that can take form of any solid figure or organism. They can not be physically harmed and their only weakness is light.  
****Blake: A friendly shadow that was close friend with Claire. He claims to be centuries older that Claire.  
****Were Council: a collection of royal were lords who govern their supernatural citizens.  
Cellian: The were serpent, no one really knows much about this tyrant except Claire.  
The soldiers of Cadron: The elemental's of earth; think of them as earth benders, but they are much different.  
Valeria:One of the were serpent's champions, a kindred like Claire; she was exiled due to a massacre.  
Claire's pupils:Ethan, Carlos, Justin, the former David, Samantha, Julius, and Chyanne are the were dragon's closest pupils.**

**If you are confused about anything else please pm me or leave a review addressing your concerns.**


	4. 3)Daugters of Aphrditie & Champion

**A.N: LaCroix; takes place the next day. And I learned some thing interesting, in the game Jack says that Nines comes around the great depression; which took place in world war two. LaCroix says he fought in Napoleon's ranks; who served in the french revolutionary war hinting that that's probably his birthplace. While Nines seems to be all out american. (again world war 2) I don't know its just speculation.**

* * *

**Daughters of Aphrodite**

Cursing the sheains, I wobbled as I slid of the ghostly horse If I didn't have beastly reflexes I would have landed face first in the earth. I felt my Sheriff pull me to my feet. I mentally curse Claire as well for she wos the one who convinced me to come; why I even bothered is still a wonder to even myself.

_"Please think about this, maybe if the Anarchs see you as a combatant, you can earn their respect! Think how respected you'll be if the camarilla sees that you've organized peace with them."_

I sighed; knowing I never should have acknowledged her reasoning. I hear Jack laughing at our lack of equity.

"Haha, you all look like you just to a stake to the heart! Whats wrong LaCroix never shadow's travel before?" The man smiled haphazardly. I resisted the urge to snarl and have my sheriff slice him to bits at the jeer.

"Don't take it to heart Jack, remember the first time you travel by shadows?" Claire recalled with a smirk. Jack laughed harder; pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

"hehe, could barely stand for a day; man that was somethin'" I resisted the urge to scoff as I watched Claire tend the younger were leopard. He vomited in the grass earning a look of disgust from all of us. Chyanne patted his back.

"Don't tell me those shadows are making you woozy Julli-poo." She teased. Julius shook his head and pointed ahead to a carnage. I held back a grimace at the ripped apart bodies that were rotting before me.

"Could it have been the were tiger." Stelker asked approaching the were dragon.

"No, she wouldn't have taken her time with ripping them apart." Claire shook her head turning to Chyanne. "Chyanne tell me what you see." The were rabbit looked around at the command.

"Someone was very peculiar about the way the massacre the soldiers of Cadron- the ones who resisted I assume." She observed. "Not so much but to conquer, but to send a message; you can tell by how far that body is from the rest." She pointed out. Claire nodded in approval at her pupil.

"Very good; though you forgot to mention the tools of trade."

"Claws?"

"I wish; teeth." She retorted with a grim tone. I shivered at what animal could have done this.

"I haven't seen this much bloodshed since fighting in the french revolution." I muttered. Claire smirked hearing the comment. We moved more north where we approached a stone palace with tall trees that offered secrecy from planes, and so deep within the forest that no one would venture here.

"Your majesties!" I saw a familiar captain run up to Claire. He gave a small bow to her with a wide smile. "The Amazons are eagerly awaiting your presence my queen, but..." He stood upright; hesitating.

"Continue Captain Dane." Claire waved her hand.

"I'm afraid a were lord is wishing to challenge your champion."He took a step back at Claire's outraged expression.

"That savage! How cowardly of him seeking a champion instead of a direct conformation!" She growled lowly. "That lowly fish." She sighed tiredly. "Take us to the council."

"As you wish my lady." Dane guided us into the castle where great stone pillars supported the roof. In the courtyard moonlight shined down on us freely as the women gazed at us. A few waved shyly. "Don't cast your opinion yet." Julius whispered to Nines. "Those aren't even the Amazon women; those brutes decided to have an archery practice with my hide." I nearly gulped at his added comment. We entered another room where a group of women glared down at us (the men of our group to be specific) as they sat in chairs aligned along the walls. A middle-aged man in golden robes smiled at Claire while she glared back.

"Were Dragon, welcome; I wonder who is to be your champion?" He thought aloud. He laughed when spotting the were rabbit that Dane coward behind. "Certainly not the young were lords I hope." The two young were lords glared down at the marble floor at his comment. The were dragon growled as he continued. "Oh dear I certainly hope you do not plan to set these weaklings on me ether.

"Pardon me were lord, but who are you calling a weakling."  
_Shit._

"Ha! what makes you think you're so superior?" The were lord studied me curiously.

"Why don't you tell me when my boot is on your face tomorrow."  
_Shit. Shit._

"Aren't you a brave little Vampire, what do you say that we have a brawl then?"

"Tomorrow then?"  
_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"Tomorrow then we shall have a duel."

_Damn it all!_

The Amazons were exactly as I imagined. Feminine, brutal, and constantly looking down on men. I think I had heard one whispering of throwing a knife at me for sport. The were lord dressed in gold robes intimidated them no worse. if things could get any disastrous; I was to challenge him tomorrow.

_"Curse your damn pride; how could you do that?!" Claire yelled once we were in an enclosed room with only the other kindred to watch. Gary wrapped his arm around my shoulder with a pout._

_"Let princy sign his own death sentence Liz." The Nosferatu begged. I glared at him, and smacked his arm away. Rodriguez stood up, and spoke for the first time since we arrived in Brazil._

_"He wasn't wrong to do that; you do need someone to fight for you, and the two were lords aren't exactly fit for that job." He reasoned; which was the most reasonable sentence that came out of his mouth since world war two. I looked back at Claire._

_"And besides; I am your sire since when did you have any authority in my decisions." I demanded with a dangerous tone._

_"Since you decided to be my champion." She argued back. She rubbed her temples tiredly. "If you really are going through with this... this isn't something you can back out of, and no one can interfere."_

_"Claire: I agreed; I gave you, and them my word. Besides he's only a kine." I put as much jurisdiction into my voice as i could to calm her worries; what those worries are about is a mystery to me, but they couldn't be for me...could they?_

I rubbed my temples tiredly at the memory while my sheriff cast me a worried glance. Who wouldn't be worried; I had knowingly signed my own death warrant, but that didn't mean I was _not_ going to lose. A small knock on the door followed by Claire sitting on my bed next to me. We sat in silence for a moment before she gently took hold of the sides of my face urging me to look her in the eyes.

"Just promise me you won't lose." She whispered. I took hold of her hands gently; the last time I had done this action was just shortly after her embrace.

"Have faith my childe; he is more likely to play cat and mouse most of the time giving me a time advantage." I whispered back.

"But even if you manage to hit him the only thing that can kill him is-"

"Silver." I finished taking out the small dagger from my coat. She poked the tip of the knife; normally her wounds closed faster than normal (for a kindred) with the help of lycanthrope but the silver weapon had- shall we say 'dull' the healing factor. She watched as the blood dripped freely until it finally closed. She looked back at me and slowly wrapped her arms around me. I stiffened at the contact, but I let her hold on.

"You can't lose to that piranha; I would have to interfere if he started scaring your beautiful face." She whispered looking up at me. I jerked my head down to stare at he in bewilderment; wondering if I had misheard the last part of her statement. She simply giggled walking towards the door.

"You might as well get some sleep; we're all screwed in some way here." She added with a smirk as she closed the door. I caught on to what she was meant.

"I'm not going to get myself killed you winged reptile!" I retorted sharply knowing she heard me.

_"Even if he is a kine he is still a were lord, but if you really are going to fight you have to do it as my champion, and this isn't something you only do once."_

I closed my eyes as her voice echoed through my head.

_"I will not let that arrogant fish win." _

I sighed as my own voice echoed in my head. The Trenamere was right; this would change me.

* * *

**Champion**

I glared down at the were lord in front of me. He smiled maliciously as his bones cracked enlarging inside his body. He changed slower than Claire. The were lord roared with his large jaw hanging lowly with a full set of long, sharp, jagged teeth. He balled up his scaly claws hands, and the fish stomped forward. He jumped swinging his large arm at me. I quickly jumped back singing the dagger slicing his arm. The piranha roared out in pain. It glared down at me as I stood still. Yanking me up by my coat it hurled me through the dense foliage and I found myself submerged by water. I heard a dull splash above. I quickly used fortitude knowing I no longer had the advantage even with the silver dagger tightly in my hand. I felt sharp teeth rip at my backside; then a screech and bubbles as I quickly swam up. water rolled off my body as I pulled myself out onto the dark grassy riverbank lit by moonlight. I breathed out a unessissary sigh as the cold air touched my lips. I jumped up quickly as I heard a snarl. I turned to see the were piranha with a bloodied mouth some of his teeth visibly broken.

He slashed at my side and I grunted in pain as blood started to flow freely. I ran into the forest looking down at my wound. It was too deep to heal quickly. I found myself being knocked to the side as my dagger slipped from my hand. I landed roughly on a fallen tree. The were piranha snarled maliciously as he leapt forward. Everything slowed down as his hands extended flashing sharp claws. I pulled a long broken branch and put it in front of me as it sank deep into the were lords chest. He cried out in agony releasing a bone chilling scream. My eyes widened as the struggles ceased. I put my hand back to my side over the wound that had stopped bleeding.

"We have a victor." I looked up to see the amazons looking down at me from the trees. Claire smiled at me relived; my shoulders sunk as my vision went slack. I rocked on my heels falling forward and unfamiliar arms wrapped around me. My vision went black as I heard Chyanne cry out.

"His claws were poisoned!"

* * *

I opened my eyes in what I could make out as candlelight. I looked up to see Claire talking to an amazon.

"Perhaps you are correct were dragon; to survive we have to adapt, but as far as I know you have me and my daughters' blade." She said smoothing out her white dress. I could not decide the color of her eyes; if they were a sea green or a deep hazel. She looked down at me with a warm smile. "You have awoken; I must admit I have been eager to meet you." The woman smiled at Claire next. She nodded leaving the room. The woman started;"Sebastian, what a long road you have walked on." She laughed putting a hand on her lips. "And yet you still walk along a dark path on a broken road," She stood up turning to leave. "But the road has circled and your next destination is the start of your road." She finished walking out of the door. Claire came back in a moment later.

"What did she tell you." She asked eagerly. I looked at her gravely dreading the words that came out of my mouth.

"To France."

* * *

**Hehe things are heating up. Can anyone guess who mystery woman was, if I can get at least two guesses I'll give you guys a treat. Haha high-five to Chyanne's terrible nicknames!**

_**QOTD: What is the worst nickname someone gave you?**_


End file.
